Grip to Salvation
by FilthyMudblood345
Summary: A tormented half-elven warrior named Ophelia rescues Aragorn and is brought into the fellowship as a friend and soldier before the battle of Helm's Deep. HaldirOC. Please give it a chance!
1. Default Chapter

**Grip to Salvation**

Chapter 1: Ophelia

* * *

The girl stood in front of the river, disinterested, waiting for her slightly pointed ears to perk up at any sudden noise; the roar of an Uruk Hai, the snort of a horse from Edoras, but the sound did not come. Still on her guard, the girl hesitantly bent over at the shore and cupped her hands, dipping them into the clear blue water and bringing some of it up to her mouth to drink. She had not tasted fresh water for hours, and its taste invigorated her. She splashed a small amount on her face and proceeded to swiftly wipe it off with her fore-arm. All of a sudden, her body tensed up as she spotted a figure floating on the surface of the river towards the shored. She immediately grasped the silver dagger clasped on her belt, ready to strike the stranger at any moment, but something about his appearance stopped her.

It was a man, of that the girl was sure. His stringy dark brown hair floated around his face, an unruly, scratchy-looking beard rugged the bottom part of his face. He was also unconscious, his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. The girl's keen eyesight let her see the details of his features. His suede outfit under spots of armour, a blueish-gray cloak clasped with a brooch around his neck, visible weaponry clasped around his belt. He was a soldier. The girl smirked.

When his body found its way to the rocky shore, the girl slowly walked toward him. He looked peaceful, as if seeing something pleasant in his dreams. She wondered what he might be thinking...

Without warning, the slow walk of a horse's hooves was heard to her side. She quickly glanced to her left, taking out her bow and arrow, ready to bring down its rider, but alas! The horse did not have a rider. His bridle was attached to a rope which dragged to its side. It caught sight of the girl and stopped.

"Well, you are a magnificent creature," she said softly, placing her bow back on her shoulder and the arrow back in its quiver. The horse looked over her, as if trying to see through her intentions. The girl bent on one knee, and lay her head low. "Grace of Valar," she whispered, honoring the creature's beauty. It tossed its head back in approval and moved to the unmoving man lying on the ground. When the girl looked up, she saw the horse's actions and walked over to them. The horse was gently touching the man's nose with his mouth, causing the man to tilt his head in suprise. "Brego," the girl heard him whisper.

"Brego?" She said to the horse with a smirk, squatting next to him. "So that is your name?" The horse buckled and attempted to lift the man onto it's back.

"You want me to help him, do you not?" She asked curiously. Sighing in acceptance, the girl stood up, reached her hand to the half-conscious man's chest, and lifted him onto his feet, keeping an arm around his back to hold him up steadily.

"Right. I'm going to need your help here, Brego." With that, the horse bent its front legs so that the girl could swing his slightly heavy body over the horse's back. When he was safely upon the horse, she pat Brego's nose fondly and looked up at the slouching man.

"Where are you heading?" She said to the man. He looked down at her tiredly, squinting as the sun was reflected into his eyes by the water.

"Who are you?" He asked before answering her. Looking over her body, the man noted her appearance. She was definitely a warrior. Her petite breasts were covered by a tattered brown leather shirt, tight against her skin, but revealing her entire thin mid-section. Her thighs were covered by tight leather pants, worn from use, and a belt was tied around her waist, holding several daggers and swords. Thin rawhide boots sheltered her feet. A bow and quiver were slung over her shoulder, and thongs of material were laced around her small, toned biceps. Her dark brown hair was held back by a series of intricate braids and ties and straps of cloth, one of her eyes was blue, one green, and her skin was as pale as the snow-capped mountains of Rohan. Her ears were slightly pointed...an elf perhaps? Or at least, part-elf...But it was obvious to his sight that she was indeed a warrior.

The girl looked around, making sure they were not being watched. Without looking at him, she said, "My name is Ophelia. Who are YOU?" She questioned him, crossing her arms.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I must get to Helm's Deep." His voice was extremely haggard and worn. The girl named Ophelia's ears perked up for a second, and she looked into the face of Aragorn, the man she had just helped.

"Very well, I will escort you. Don't want you to be shot down by an Orc's arrow, do I?" She said, running her hands through Brego's mane.

"I assure you, milady. I can protect myself," Aragorn said, trying to straighten himself up to full height. Ophelia looked up at him, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"I was talking about the horse."

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it! I'm starting this fic from that scene in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers when Aragorn was thrown from the cliff because he was strapped to one of the wolves of Isengard. If you guys like it, I'll continue. This will probably turn out to be a Legolas/Ophelia fic. Please review!**_

_**Thank you, kind readers:D**_

_**-FilthyMudblood345-**_


	2. An Army Bred for a Single Purpose

**Grip to Salvation**

**Chapter 2: An Army Bred for a Single Purpose**

**A Plot Twist:** I totally respect your opinion, and I agree. Legomances are totally over-used. So, I'm changing it to a Haldirmance. Hope you keep reading! Thanks!

**Prophet-Song:** Sorry if it's not very original. I'm going to try to make Ophelia as un-Mary-sue-ish as possible...hope you keep reading. Thank you!

**iccle fairy:** Thank you for the nice review! LoL...I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you keep reading. Once again, thanks so much!

**AN: Anything in bold is spoken in Elvish! xD**

* * *

-

Ophelia walked about a foot ahead of Brego and his rider, gazing out onto the open plain to make sure they were not being followed or watched. Every now and then, she turned her head around a bit to make sure Aragorn was not falling off his horse. When she was satisfied with his position, she went back to watching.

"You are elven kind," Aragorn said quietly, obviously trying to make conversation. Ophelia did not look back at him, keeping her eyes only on the horizon.

"Yes."

"Where do you come from?" He prodded deeper.

"'Tis not important Aragorn," she replied.

"'Tis important to me. Besides, I would enjoy the conversation Ophelia."

"Indeed you would...why not tell me of your past first? Where do YOU come from?"

"I was raised in Rivendell, for a time..." He said uncomfortably.

"Strange, you do not look elven to me," she noted with a smirk.

"That is because I am not elven kind, milady. But, for some reason I find an incredible curiosity to know your history. Where are your parents? Why do you travel alone?" Ophelia stopped walking suddenly, her hands clenching into fists.

"We will rest for a while. Brego is tired." Aragorn looked at her strangely.

"Ah, but Miss, you have not yet answered my questions about your parents, and your origins," he said with a smirk. Just then Ophelia swung around to face him. Her glare was icy, and her body was stiff.

"They are dead. When I was young I watched my mortal father be murdered by Sauron's orcs, and my elven mother died from grief soon after. I stayed in Rivendell, refusing Lord Elrond the offer to sail to the undying lands with the rest of my kin. I will not see Middle Earth fall to such evil...and I shall kill any orc that gets in my way." Ophelia's breathing was heavy, her face was laced with anger, but she held her anger in.

"It was not my place," Aragorn said softly. Her ears drooped.

"Do not think on it, you did not know." Ophelia sounded tired then, almost forcing herself to forgive him because she knew he could not possibly understand what she had seen. "Come, I was blind to think you could rest. I hear Uruk Hai close by. We must be swift." With that, Aragorn and Ophelia hurried their pace and did not speak a word to eachother until they reached a small cliff over-looking at least 10-thousand marching Uruk Hai. Aragorn was horrified, while Ophelia had already pulled out her bow and arrow and was ready to start shooting.

"Ophelia, no!" He said angrily. "You must not make them aware that we are here! Saruman would only send more of them! We must warn King Theoden." Ophelia paused for a moment, before putting her weapons away. "Then we must quicken our pace."

-

When Aragorn and Ophelia arrived at Helm's Deep, she gently helped him off the horse and took a step back.

"I must go now," she said, petting Brego's nose.

"What do you mean, you must go now? You will stay here for now. Even an elf needs rest sometimes."

"Aragorn, I have no place here, in the world of men. I will fight my own battles."

"There is an elf here! Legolas, of Mirkwood. He would gladly welcome your company. You cannot fight 10-thousand orcs alone Ophelia, no matter how strong of a fighter you are. Do not be so proud." His eyes pleaded within hers. She thought silently for a moment, before looking back up at him.

"Very well. I shall stay, but only for today." She seemed very hesitant to stay at all, but it was enough. He nodded his head and led her through the crowd of the gathering people.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE? GET OUTTA THE WAY! I'm gonna kill him!" A gruff voice said, pushing his way through the crowd. When he got through, Ophelia looked down at a short dwarf with lots of red hair and a long red beard. He was looking up at Aragorn in wonder.

"You are...the luckiest, the canniest...and the most reckless man I ever knew!" The dwarf's voice was filled with emotion as he walked to Aragorn and hugged him. "Bless you, Laddie!" Ophelia was suprised to see a dwarf show such open affection like that.

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked. The dwarf known as Gimli nodded in the other direction, and Aragorn pat Gimli's shoulder fondly before walking that way. Ophelia followed uncertainly. Walking through a hall filled with chattering humans, Aragorn stopped suddenly, almost running into an elf with blonde hair. When Aragorn looked up, he saw the elf and looked into his blue eyes.

**"You're late." **The elf said, looking over Aragorn. "You look terrible." They stared at eachother for a moment before Aragorn let out a small laugh. Aragorn put his hand on the elf's shoulder in greeting, and the elf gently placed a silver necklace into Aragorn's hand. Ophelia's eyes widened in suprise.

"The light of the Evenstar," she whispered, her voice filled with wonder. The blonde haired elf seemed to notice her for the first time, looking at her, suprised to see her pointed ears. Aragorn broke the silence by looking at her in total shock.

"You know of the Evenstar pendant?" He asked her, his voice cracking.

"Aragorn, I was raised in Rivendell, do you remember? I did not know you knew Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond," her body gave a shiver as she thought of her kin sailing to Valinor, without her. Aragorn nodded before Legolas broke the silence.

**"Aragorn, who is your companion?" **He said, looking her over with curiosity.

**"I am Ophelia. You must be Legolas of the woodland realm that Aragorn told me of," **said Ophelia before Aragorn could speak. Ophelia gave a slight nod of her head in greeting. Legolas nodded back respectfully.

Aragorn started walking. They were going to meet the king.

-

"Great host you say?" King Theoden asked, his back to Aragorn. The large stone room had four tables, covered with maps and supplies. Light filtered in through the windows gently.

"All Isengard is emptied."

"How many?" King Theoden seemed hesitant to know the answer.

"Ten-thousand strong, at least." King Theoden turned around to face them, his face etched in disbelief and...fear.

"_Ten-thousand?_" He said in shock.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn began. Theoden took two steps toward Aragorn, awaiting the answer.

"To destroy the world of men." Theoden's eyes traveled to the floor, a deep frown on his forehead.

"They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn whispered.

King Theoden furrowed his brow, and turned toward the doors and walked over to them. "Let them come."

-

_Theoden is proud not to send for aid. All of Rohan's people will die without help, _Ophelia thought bitterly. They walked through crowds of women and children bringing their things into the caves before the battle.

"Aragorn, you must rest! You're no use to us half-alive!" Legolas said to Aragorn desperately. He kept walking. All of a sudden a shrill voice cut through the air.

"MY LORD! ARAGORN!" It screeched. A woman with long blonde hair wearing a sensible dress came running up to Aragorn, Legolas and Ophelia.

"I am to be sent with the women into the caves!" She said angrily. Aragorn nodded. "That is an honorable charge," came Aragorn's calm voice.

"To mind the children! To find food and bedding when the men return! What reknown is there in that?" Tears were threatening to spill out of her crystal blue eyes, and Ophelia had immediately begun to dislike her.

"Milady, a time may come for valor without reknown. Who then will your people look to in their last defense?" He took her hands in his.

"Let me stand by your side!"

"It is not in my power to command." Aragorn began to turn around, his mind had been made up.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!" Aragorn turned back to her once more. "Because they love you," she finished. Ophelia could sense a strong sense of love radiating off of the blonde woman's body. She had feelings for Aragorn, it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before walking away from Aragorn and almost bumping into Legolas. Eowyn stopped to look at Ophelia cleaning off one of her daggers, (who was pretending not to be watching the situation with interest), before taking off into the crowd.

**"I really dislike that woman," **Ophelia said simply.

-

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys," Aragorn said, looking over a sword in annoyance. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters!" Exclaimed Gimli. "Or too few," pitched in Legolas.

"This is no army to defend against ten-thousand Uruk Hai. This is not good Aragorn," Ophelia noted bitterly. They looked around at the men, some were extremely old, some were no older then ten. Some were wounded, while others could not even properly hold a sword. Ophelia tested the string on her bow with her finger to make sure it did not have to be changed.

"Ophelia, you were not planning to fight, were you?" Aragorn asked her. Ophelia stopped what she was doing and looked over at him.

"Aragorn, you kept me here for a reason. If I did not intend to fight, I would not still be here. If you want a demonstration of my combat skills, just say the word and I will have someone's head on a platter. If not, I suggest you do not treat me like you treated that horribly annoying blonde girl earlier today. I stayed to fight, not for glory as she was seeking. You know of what I speak." Ophelia raised her brow, and Gimli burst out laughing. "Aye, Laddie! That's the spirit I like to see!" Aragorn simply nodded. Ophelia let herself smile a little before going back to testing the string on her bow.

Even though Gimli's laughter lightened the mood a little, Legolas still seemed tense as ever. Ophelia could sense it.

"Look at them," Legolas said. "They're frightened. You can see it in there eyes." Legolas turned away from Aragorn's suprised face, and all the chatter in the room immediately died down.

**"And they should be. Three hundred...against ten-thousand?" **Legolas slipped back into his native tonque so that the men would not understand him.

**"They have more hope defending themselves here than at Edoras,"** Aragorn added in, trying to give Legolas hope, but to no avail. By now, everyone was watching them curiously.

**"Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" **

"THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" Aragorn shouted, before walking out of the room. Legolas made a move to follow him, but Gimli held him back. "Let 'im go lad. Let 'im be." Ophelia put her bow back on her shoulder and sighed.

**"Legolas, you must have hope. Valar knows the men need it...if it is Aragorn's decision to die fighting this battle, then let him do so. You must calm yourself, brother," **she said gently, putting a hand on his chest. Legolas's head hung low. He knew Ophelia was right; he had let his anger get the better of him.

**"Come Ophelia,"** he said to her.

-

Ophelia waited outside the door as Legolas apologized to Aragorn for his rashness. Gimli, however, who did not fit in his armour, interrupted their meeting by walking in and saying, "It's a little tight across the chest." Ophelia looked into the room, and couldn't help but laugh. All of a sudden, a loud horn was heard around Helm's Deep. Legolas's and Ophelia's eyes locked in suprise. They knew that sound well. At once, he said, "That was no orc horn!"

-

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! It wasn't that good, but it's movieverse so I tried to stay as true to the lines as possible. Remember, this is now a Haldirmance guys, which will start in the next chapter. Thank you!**

**FilthyMudblood345**


End file.
